


A different life, a different man

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: What if Riggnarok hadn't been the one to raise Eddie?





	1. A return

**Author's Note:**

> This is something based on an ask I got on my ask Eddie Riggs blog on tumblr. Waaay back when I sat on it for a bit before writing this idea out. 
> 
> This is a drabble series I will update. Be it out of order since ideas kind of come when they want to, and rarely in chronological order.

His fingers dug into the fabric of her dress, knuckles going white as the tiny half breed pressed into his mother's leg. He was practically invisible to the demonic adults around him. 

His mother barely even noticed him now, her large clawed hand reaching for her axe while he desperately clung to her for safety. Large brown golden red eyes wide as Doviculus smirked. Calmly regarding her offensive behavior like it was a joke. 

"This isn't your domain any longer, Succoria." 

"Like hell it isn't!" She spit back, taking a step forward and dislodging Eddie's hand completely. "I rule this land, I rule you, it is mine to command and shape as I see fit!" her bellow made the other demons quiver. Her booming voice certainly made Doviculus's stance falter, his smirk weakening as he grit his teeth. 

"You're weak." 

"Ha, weak?" She swung her axe, effortlessly sending a few nuns stumbling back, one limbless, the other cut in half. Soul kissers who tried to avenge their 'mothers' met the same fate, their blood coloring the floor a deep rusty red. 

"I lived through what killed our forebears." She took a step forward, her red lips curling into a smirk of her own, flashing her white pointed teeth back at her nemesis. "I killed the leader of the rebellion, I know the Titan's secrets, I know how to create a future we rule, I, created a child of demon blood who carries on the Titan's legacy." She gestured at the cowering three year old behind her before sweeping her gaze forward again. "What have you done, Doviculus? What grand things have you done while I was away?"

She spread her arms wide, head thrown back as she spoke, "You've lost the Coil lands, you've weakened our blood lines, you've let Fletus's beasts encroach on our territory, you've let humans escape and bargain with you. You're the weak on here." 

Doviculus growled lowly back, faltering slightly. Even now Succoria's voice carried power over him. "Pathetic-" 

"If you wish to live, to see a day where we join the Titans, where we become them, stay with me!" Succoria cut in, her voice ringing the loudest in the stone room. Her words resounding with the gathering of demons around them. "If you wish to be left behind, stay with him, be killed and forgotten!" 

There was a long silence, before demons started to lurch forward towards Doviculus. The motion initially made the new demon emperor smirk, standing to full height as he leered at Succoria. Any victory speech he had in mind was lost when his arms were grabbed and roughly jerked around, his horns yanked back and he was knocked to the ground. The children he created piling onto him, pulling him apart.

Eddie simply cried, reaching out for his mother. This time, this time she held onto him. Clawed fingers petting his head gently as Doviculus's screams echoed throughout the room. 

"Hush, hush, the traitor is dead." She cupped his cheeks, brushing away tears. "I want to remember this, remember this, this is how you destroy your enemies." 

"Okay, ma." He whimpered softly back, tears blurring his vision as he held onto his mother.


	2. This is how you destroy your enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long Live the Emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the original version of this chapter and had to rewrite it. So enjoy the remastered version I guess?

He cupped her cheek in his hand, his own lips drawn into a thin terse line as she scowled back at him. He forced her to hold eye contact as blood pooled under her body. Stone tiles stained red as the two held each others gazes. 

“This, this is how you destroy your enemies, mother.” He whispered lowly, brushing his thumb across her lip. He released his grasp on her chin. He stroked his fingers through her white hair, leaving streaks of red in his wake. He brushed some loose strands gathered on her forehead out of her eyes. 

Her lips tugged into a weak snarl, “Looks like I taught you too well, boy.” Her hand fumbled at her chest, simply finding the emptied cavity where her heart once beat. Bones, flesh and meat stank in the cold air. Her own axe had carved that empty cavity. In her son’s deft practiced hand, her took what she had taught him and brought it back against her. A few stray ribs lay scattered on the floor. 

“You did. Maybe… too well.” He was still fussing, tucking hair behind her ear now. Dark golden eyes focused on her face. “You did what was best for the empire, for the coil.” He brought his forehead forward to rest against her own as his vision wavered with tears. 

Grief swelled in his chest, as his steady grip on his mother began to shake. Succoria could feel him shaking like a leaf against her. “I love you.” Hearing him say that hurt more than the boy pulling her ribs out of her chest.

She stroked his hair, closing her eyes. “Brat.” She huffed weakly, able to feel her heart beat in his chest. The gentle heart needed her own next to his to make him strong. “Fucking brat, always so damn emotional.” She coaxed her fingers across his cheek, she could feel his tears drop onto her cheek. “Ormagoden’s sake, I, love you too.” 

He only released her when sunlight poured through the cracks in the wall. When he felt sunlight pour over him, he forced himself to rise from the ground. The axe being picked up from the floor. 

Long live the Emperor. 

_Long live the Emperor_.


End file.
